


Out, Damn Light

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [19]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Foe Yay, Gen, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Intrigue, Moral Ambiguity, No Dialogue, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The thought of Kuvira’s touch clung to her.





	Out, Damn Light

Opal never thought about it at first. Opal's mind wandered back to Kuvira, when she thought of the concept of treason. She was a force to be reckoned with. She had grown stronger, and there was a ferocity which couldn't be matched by anyone else, even surpassing that of Opal's mother. She chose her own path, her destiny, and made herself even greater than before. But for whatever reason, even knowing such dark intentions, Opal couldn't help but admire Kuvira for that.

She was a formidable adversary. She held attention, commanded it, she sought to rule with an iron fist, and she wasn't to back down. Opal thought of Kuvira, but not in the right ways. Not how someone should be thinking about her newest enemy, when she knew for certain that what she had planned would be all for one, not one for all.

Opal remembered her eyes settling on Kuvira, how fitting that she became the military leader of the Earth Kingdom. Her gaze hardened, anger bubbling in her chest, all the while seeing the captivating smile Kuvira once had in her mind. Opal saw her hand threading through Kuvira's, and soon seeing thorns and metal surrounding them.

Opal shook her head, trying her best to push the thoughts away; Kuvira was her friend no more. Yet she couldn't help but be intrigued by her. Such swirling dark magic clouded her mind like a thunderstorm and the thought of Kuvira's touch clung to her when she let her guard down.

Oh, she wanted to snuff out the damn light, but she found that she couldn't, not now or ever again.


End file.
